pure_musicfandomcom-20200214-history
59th Annual Grammy Awards
The 59th Annual Grammy Awards ceremony will be held on February 12, 2017. The CBS network will broadcast the show live from the Staples Center in Los Angeles. The ceremony will recognize the best recordings, compositions, and artists of the eligibility year, which runs from October 1, 2015 to September 30, 2016. The nominations were announced on December 6, 2016. James Corden will host the ceremony for the first time. The "pre-telecast" ceremony (officially named The Premiere Ceremony) will be held on the same day prior to the main ceremony. Performers Nominations 'General' ;Record of the Year *'"Killpop" – Orthodox' **'James Harrison, producer; Andrew Collins engineer/mixer; Jake Wyss, mastering engineer' *"Hello" – Adele **Greg Kurstin, producer; Julian Burg, Tom Elmhirst, Emile Haynie, Greg Kurstin, Liam Nolan, Alex Pasco & Joe Visciano, engineers/mixers; Tom Coyne & Randy Merrill, mastering engineers *"Formation" – Beyoncé **Beyoncé Knowles, Mike Will Made-It & Pluss, producers; Jaycen Joshua & Stuart White, engineers/mixers; Dave Kutch, mastering engineer *"7 Years" – Lukas Graham **Future Animals & Pilo, producers; Delbert Bowers, Sebastian Fogh, Stefan Forrest & David LaBrel, engineers/mixers; Tom Coyne, mastering engineer *"Work" – Rihanna featuring Drake **Boi-1da, producer; Noel "Gadget" Campbell, Kuk Harrell, Manny Marroquin, Noah "40" Shebib & Marcos Tovar, engineers/mixers; Chris Gehringer, mastering engineer ;Album of the Year *''Immortalized – Orthodox ' **James Harrison, producer; Andrew Collins and Jake Wyss engineers/mixers; Ryan Wilson, mastering engineer''' *''25'' – Adele **Danger Mouse, Samuel Dixon, Paul Epworth, Greg Kurstin, Max Martin, Ariel Rechtshaid, Shellback, The Smeezingtons & Ryan Tedder, producers; Julian Burg, Austen Jux Chandler, Cameron Craig, Samuel Dixon, Tom Elmhirst, Declan Gaffney, Serban Ghenea, John Hanes, Emile Haynie, Jan Holzner, Michael Ilbert, Chris Kasych, Greg Kurstin, Charles Moniz, Liam Nolan, Alex Pasco, Mike Piersante, Ariel Rechtshaid, Rich Rich, Dave Schiffman, Joe Visciano & Matt Wiggins, engineers/mixers; Tom Coyne & Randy Merrill, mastering engineers *''Lemonade'' – Beyoncé **James Blake, Kendrick Lamar, The Weeknd & Jack White, featured artists; Vincent Berry II, Ben Billions, James Blake, BOOTS, Jonny Coffer, Dannyboystyles, Michael Dean, Alex Delicata, Diplo, Derek Dixie, Kevin Garrett, Diana Gordon, HazeBanga, Hit-Boy, Just Blaze, King Henry, Beyoncé Knowles, Ezra Koenig, Jeremy McDonald, MeLo-X, Mike Will Made-It, Pluss, Jack White & Malik Yusef, producers; Mike Dean, Jaycen Joshua, Greg Koller, Tony Maserati, Lester Mendoza, Vance Powell, Joshua V. Smith & Stuart White, engineers/mixers; Dave Kutch, mastering engineer *''Purpose'' – Justin Bieber **Big Sean, Diplo, Halsey, Travis Scott & Skrillex, featured artists; The Audibles, Axident, Justin Bieber, Big Taste, Benny Blanco, Blood, Jason "Poo Bear" Boyd, Scott "Scooter" Braun, Mike Dean, Diplo, Gladius, Josh Gudwin, Nico Hartikainen, Mark "The Mogul" Jackson, Steve James, Ian Kirkpatrick, Maejor, MdL, Skrillex, Jeremy Snyder & @ S O U N D Z, producers; Simon Cohen, Diplo, Mark "Exit" Goodchild, Josh Gudwin, Jaycen Joshua, Manny Marroquin, Chris "Tek" O'Ryan, Johannes Raassina, Gregg Rominiecki, Chris Sclafani, Skrillex, Dylan William & Andrew Wuepper, engineers/mixers; Tom Coyne & Randy Merrill, mastering engineers *''Views'' – Drake **dvsn, Future, Kyla, PARTYNEXTDOOR, Rihanna & Wizkid, featured artists; Brian Alexander-Morgan, Axlfoliethc, Beat Bully, Boi-1Da, Cardo, Dwayne "Supa Dups" Chin-Quee, Daxz, DJ Dahi, Frank Dukes, Maneesh, Murda Beatz, Nineteen85, Ricci Riera, Allen Ritter, Noah "40" Shebib, Southside, Sevn Thomas, Jordan Ullman, Kanye West, Wizkid & Young Exclusive, producers; Noel Cadastre, Noel "Gadget" Campbell, Seth Firkins, David "Prep" Bijan Huges & Noah "40" Shebib, engineers/mixers; Chris Athens, mastering engineer ;Song of the Year *'"Killpop"' **'James Harrison, songwriter (Orthodox)' *"Hello" **Adele Adkins & Greg Kurstin, songwriters (Adele) *"Formation" **Khalif Brown, Asheton Hogan, Beyoncé Knowles & Michael L. Williams II, songwriters (Beyoncé) *"Love Yourself" **Justin Bieber, Benjamin Levin & Ed Sheeran, songwriters (Justin Bieber) *"7 Years" **Lukas Forchhammer, Stefan Forrest, Morten Pilegaard & Morten Ristorp, songwriters (Lukas Graham) ;Best New Artist *'Chance the Rapper' *Kelsea Ballerini *The Chainsmokers *Maren Morris *Anderson Paak 'Pop' ;Best Pop Solo Performance *'"Hello" – Adele' *"Hold Up" – Beyoncé *"Love Yourself" – Justin Bieber *"Piece by Piece" (Idol Version) – Kelly Clarkson *"Dangerous Woman" – Ariana Grande ;Best Pop Duo/Group Performance *'"Stressed Out" – Twenty One Pilots' *"Closer" – The Chainsmokers featuring Halsey *"7 Years" – Lukas Graham *"Work" – Rihanna featuring Drake *"Cheap Thrills" – Sia featuring Sean Paul ;Best Traditional Pop Vocal Album *'Summertime: Willie Nelson Sings Gershwin – Willie Nelson' *Cinema – Andrea Bocelli *Fallen Angels – Bob Dylan *Stages Live – Josh Groban *Encore: Movie Partners Sing Broadway – Barbra Streisand ;Best Pop Vocal Album *''25'' – Adele *''Purpose'' – Justin Bieber *''Dangerous Woman'' – Ariana Grande *''Confident'' – Demi Lovato *''This Is Acting'' – Sia 'Dance/Electronic' ;Best Dance Recording *'"Don't Let Me Down" – The Chainsmokers featuring Daya' **'The Chainsmokers, producers; Jordan Young, mixer' *"Tearing Me Up" – Bob Moses **Bob Moses, producers; Mark "Spike" Stent, mixer *"Never Be Like You" – Flume featuring Kai **Harley Streten, producer; Eric J Dubowsky, mixer *"Rinse & Repeat" – Riton featuring Kah-Lo **Riton, producer; Wez Clarke, mixer *"Drinkee" – Sofi Tukker **Sofi Tukker, producers; Bryan Wilson, mixer ;Best Dance/Electronic Album *''Skin'' – Flume *''Electronica 1: The Time Machine'' – Jean-Michel Jarre *''Epoch'' – Tycho *''Barbara Barbara, We Face a Shining Future'' – Underworld *''Louie Vega Starring...XXVIII'' – Little Louie Vega 'Contemporary Instrumental' ;Best Contemporary Instrumental Album *''Culcha Vulcha'' – Snarky Puppy *''Human Nature'' – Herb Alpert *''When You Wish Upon a Star – Bill Frisell *''Way Back Home: Live from Rochester, NY – Steve Gadd Band *''Unspoken'' – Chuck Loeb 'Rock' ;Best Rock Performance *'"The Sound of Silence" – Orthodox' *"Blackstar" – David Bowie *"Joe" (Live from Austin City Limits) – Alabama Shakes *"Don't Hurt Yourself" – Beyoncé featuring Jack White *"Heathens" – Twenty One Pilots ;Best Metal Performance *'"The Devil in I" – Orthodox' *"Dystopia" – Megadeth *"Shock Me" – Baroness *"Rotting in Vain" – Korn *"The Price Is Wrong" – Periphery ;Best Rock Song *'"Goodbye"' **'James Harrison, songwriter (Orthodox)' *"Blackstar" **David Bowie, songwriter (David Bowie) *"Burn the Witch" **Radiohead, songwriters (Radiohead) *"Hardwired" **James Hetfield & Lars Ulrich, songwriters (Metallica) *"My Name Is Human" **Rich Meyer, Ryan Meyer & Johnny Stevens, songwriters (Highly Suspect) ;Best Rock Album *''Immortalized ''– Orthodox *''Tell Me I'm Pretty'' – Cage the Elephant *''California'' – Blink-182 *''Death of a Bachelor'' – Panic! at the Disco *''Weezer'' – Weezer 'Alternative' ;Best Alternative Music Album *''Blackstar'' – David Bowie *''22, A Million'' – Bon Iver *''The Hope Six Demolition Project'' – PJ Harvey *''Post Pop Depression – Iggy Pop *''A Moon Shaped Pool ''– Radiohead 'Packaging' ;Best Recording Package *Silence in the Snow'' **'Richard Morton, art director (Orthodox)' *''Anti'' (Deluxe Edition) **Ciarra Pardo & Robyn Fenty, art directors (Rihanna) *''Blackstar'' **Jonathan Barnbrook, art director (David Bowie) *''Human Performance'' **Andrew Savage, art director (Parquet Courts) *''22, A Million'' **Eric Timothy Carlson, art director (Bon Iver) 'Engineered Album' ;Best Engineered Album, Non-Classical *''Silence in the Snow'' **'Jake Wyss engineer; Ryan Wilson, mastering engineer' *''Blackstar'' **David Bowie, Tom Elmhirst, Kevin Killen & Tony Visconti, engineers; Joe LaPorta, mastering engineer (David Bowie) *''Dig In Deep'' **Ryan Freeland, engineer; Kim Rosen, mastering engineer (Bonnie Raitt) *''Hit N Run Phase Two'' **Booker T., Dylan Dresdow, Chris James, Prince & Justin Stanley, engineers; Dylan Dresdow, mastering engineer (Prince) *''Undercurrent'' **Shani Gandhi & Gary Paczosa, engineers; Paul Blakemore, mastering engineer (Sarah Jarosz) 'Music Video' ;Best Music Video *'"Killpop" – Orthodox ' **'James Harrison, video director and producer' *"Formation" – Beyoncé **Melina Matsoukas, video director; Candice Dragonas, Juliette Larthe, Nathan Scherrer & Inga Veronique, video producers *"River" – Leon Bridges **Miles Jay, video director; Dennis Beier, Allison Kunzman & Saul Levitz, video producers *"Up & Up" – Coldplay **Vania Heymann & Gal Muggia, video directors; Candice Dragonas, Juliette Larthe, Nathan Scherrer & Natan Schottenfels, video producers *"Gosh" – Jamie XX **Romain Gavras, video director; Iconoclast, video producers